1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic devices, and more particularly to the interchange of robot end effectors utilized with a robot arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot system typically includes a robot arm attached to a robot base, the end of the arm having an end-effector attached to a gripper or some other tool. In a conventional robot system, the robot arm is remotely controlled, often automatically by a predetermined program. The performance of certain tasks by an industrial robot may require sequential use by the robot of a plurality of different tools or grippers to accomplish a wide range of actions involving the manipulation of workpieces in a manufacturing setting. For efficient use of the robot, it is important to provide for automatic interchange of desired tools or grippers selected from an array of tools and grippers. Such interchange should be performed rapidly, and without the need for human intervention.
Prior art systems suffer from the shortcoming that the end effector assemblies, although removably attached to the robot arm, require a separate control unit and corresponding umbilicals (e.g., electrical and/or pneumatic conductors) distinct from that of the robot arm, resulting in a cumbersome duplication of control input conduits. Related disadvantages of such systems include inefficient interchange of end effectors, limited mobility of robot arms, and the need for human intervention to attach the end effector to its control unit.
The present invention provides a robot end effector exchange system which permits the rapid and automatic attachment and detachment of a robot arm from an end effector.
The robot end effector exchange system permits use of a plurality of different end effectors during the working cycle of a given workpiece.
Advantageously, in the robot end effector exchange system, energy may be readily and reliably transmitted to activate the gripper or tool mechanism of the end effector without the need for duplicate control umbilicals between the robot arm and the end effector.
The robot end effector exchange system also permits attachment and detachment of the end effector as a result of simple linear motion of the robot arm.